


It's never too late to live your life;

by Natulcien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: ... the time is now, it's yours and mine.





	

" _ Evet arkadaşlar toplantımız sona ermiştir. Bu cumaya kadar York çevresindeki yeşil alanlarda çıkarılan bilinçli orman yangınları ve bu yangınların ardından habitatlarını bırakamayacak durumda olan Unicorn'lar için yapılabilecek hızlı  _ **_ağaçlandırma_ ** _ programları hakkında raporlarınızı masamda görmek istiyorum. Dağılabilirsiniz." _

Hermione Granger, toplantı odası yavaş yavaş boşalırkenken, iş arkadaşlarının iyi akşamlar dileklerine yorgun bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. Oda tamamen boşaldığında, gözünden hiçbir şey kaçmaması için son bir kez masanın üzerine dağılmış notlarını teker teker kontrol edip, hepsini düzgünce bir dosyaya yerleştirdi. Ayakları giydiği yüksek topuklu ayakkabılar yüzünden imdat çığlıkları atarken, bütün acıya ve yorgunluğuna rağmen doğrularak dar kesim siyah eteği ile siyah ceketini içinden çıkan beyaz gömleğinin kollarını çekiştirerek hafifçe düzeltti. Masanın üzerindeki kalın dosyayı koltuğunun altına sıkıştırıp diğer eliyle evrak çantasını kavradı. Dar bir kapıdan ofise geçip, dosyayı masasının üzerine fırlatırcasına bıraktı.

Çalışma saatleri sona ereli 2-3 saat geçmiş olduğundan, Sihir Bakanlığı ya kendileri gibi gönüllü olarak fazladan çalışan ya patronları tarafından yarına acil iş verilmiş ya da bütün gün tembellik yaptıkları için bu saate kalmış tek tük kişiler ve temizlik personeli -maaş alan ev cinleri, Hermione Granger'ın hayatındaki en büyük başarılarından birini oluşturuyordu- dışında oldukça boştu. Çıkışa doğru ilerlerken, evrak çantasının yan ceplerinden birinden çıkardığı ufak el aynası ile makyajını kontrol etti. Tek eliyle başının üstünde sıkı sıkı yaptığı topuzunu serbest bırakmaya çalışırken, el aynasının üzerinde beliren kalın harfler ile yorgunluktan şişen göz altlarına bir kırışıklık daha eklendi adeta.

**Önemli.**

**M.**

Aceleyle Sihir Bakanlığı'nın Baykuşhane'sine yöneldi. Bir yandan da, o adamın, kendisiyle yıllar sonra, bu şekilde iletişime geçmesi için bu kadar önemli ne olmuş olabilirdi diye düşünmeden edemiyordu. Baykuşhane'ye girdiğinde, elindeki evrak çantasını yere bırakıp şuan büyük ihtimalle evde ayaklarını sehpanın üzerine dayamış, karısının gelip ona yemek hazırlamasını bekleyen kocasına bir not yazarken, aklına gelebilen tek sebep, Voldemort'un dirilmiş olmasıydı.

**Saha çalışmasına gitmem gerek. Geç kalabilirim, beni bekleme. Dolapta yemek var.**

**Hermione.**

Voldemort ha? Şuan o günler ne kadar da uzakta gözüküyordu.

Orta yaşlarının sonlarında gösteren, koyu renk takım elbiseli, saçları altın parlaklığından sarı-gri bir renge bürünmüş Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger aniden Londra'nın en iyi otellerinden birindeki lüks suite cisimlendiğinde pencere kenarındaki siyah deri bir koltukta, purosunu yakmış,  **yağmurda** koşuşturan insanları izliyordu. Kadının aniden cisimlenmesine hiç şaşırmamış, Hermione henüz cisimlenmenin verdiği sıkışıklık hissini üstünden atamamışken yavaşça ayağa kalkıp, kadının önünde hafifçe eğilip, elini tutmuştu. Draco, Hermion'ni, onun kibar bir şekilde elini öpmesine izin verdikten sonra bulduğu en yakın koltuğa çöküp ayakkabılarını ayağından çıkararak duvara fırlatmasını izlerken yüzünde, yılların ondan koparıp alamadığı garip sırıtışıyla yerine geri oturup, prosundan bir nefes çekti.

Hermione Granger, asasıyla bir pufu ayaklarının altına çekerek neredeyse yatıyor bir pozisyonda başını koltuğun arkasına yasladı.  _ "Yemek?" _ diye soran adama cılız bir sesle  _ "Evet, lütfen." _ diye cevap verdi. Draco Malfoy'un söylemesi gereken acil durum her neyse, Hermione karnını doyurana kadar bekleyebilirdi.

Draco Malfoy'da öyle düşünüyor olsa gerek, oda servisini arayıp akşam yemeği siparişini vermesinin ardından kadına soluklanması için izin verdi. 5 dakika kadar sonra, henüz yemek servis edilmemişti, Hermione yeterince dinlendiğini düşünmüş olsa ki, ya da evde onu bekleyen iş yığını da aklına gelmiş olabilir tabii, konuya kendisi girmeye karar verdi.

" _ Eee Malfoy? Hem acil diye çağırıyorsun beni hem de susup  _ **_güneşin_ ** _ batışını izliyorsun?" _

" _ Önce yemeğimizi yeriz diye düşünmüştüm." _

" _ Çok düşüncelisin. Gerçekten. Ama bugün çok yoğun bir gündü ve yarın sabahtan Sihir Bakanı'yla-" _

" _ Kocanla." _

" _ Sihir Bakanı'yla."  _ diye tekrarladı Hermione, Draco'yu görmesi ile sinirlerinin hoplaması arasında geçen bu 6 dakika sanırım ikisi içinde yeni bir rekordu. " _ Bir görüşmem var. Bu yüzden rica ediyorum kısa kes." _

Draco, cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki, odanın kapısının tıklatılmasıyla ayaklandı. Oda servisi, ufak yemek masasında gümüş kaplama tabaklar içerisinde duran yemekleri teker teker süitteki devasa yemek masasının üzerine yerleştirirken Draco, kibar bir şekilde Hermione'ye elini uzattı. Kadın yemeklerin enfes kokusunun da etkisiyle onun nazik teklifini reddetmeyip, masaya geldiğinde Draco kadının sandalyesini rahatça oturması için çekip, ardından geri itti. Oda servisinin cebine bir miktar muggle parası koyup, kadının karşısına oturdu.

Hermione çatal bıçak kullanarak olabildiğince nazik ancak bir o kadar da hızlı bir şekilde yemekleri midesine indirmeye başlamıştı bile. Karşısındaki adamın hafifçe kıkırdamasına 'ne var?' dercesine sert bakışlarla cevap verdi.  _ "Değişmemişsin Granger. Şu ciddi havana ve kıyafetlerine rağmen sevimli olmayı beceriyorsun. Ama dikkat et, böyle giderse o kıyafetlere sığamamakla kalmayıp gerçek bir Mrs. Weasley olucaksın." _

" _ Sen değişmişsin ama." _ Hermione Granger zoraki de olsa yutkunmayı başarmıştı.  _ "Yaşlandıkça babana benziyorsun."  _ Draco Malfoy kaşlarını çatarak önünde ördek rostodan bir parça aldığında hata yaptığını anlayan Hermione, Draco'nun babası hakkındaki kelimeler ağzından dökülür dökülmez hemen arından  _ "Özür dilerim."  _ dedi.  _ "Öyle demek istememiştim." _

Draco Malfoy, sorun değil dercesine başını iki yana sallarken, Hermione konuyu değiştirmek için çabaladı.  _ " _ **_Doktorluk_ ** _ nasıl gidiyor Malfoy? _ "

" _ Şifacı." _

" _ Şifacı."  _ Az önceki gafından dolayı bu seferlikte olsa Draco'nun onu düzeltmesine izin verdi Hermione. Bir de yıllarca Draco'ya doktorun şifacı ile neredeyse aynı şey olduğunu anlatmaya çalışmış, başaramamışsa, bu saatten sonra denemenin bir anlamı da yoktu.

" _ İyi sayılır." _ diye cevapladı Hermione'yi Draco.  _ "Seneye emekli olmam gerekiyor. Ancak çalışmayı tamamen bırakmak istemiyorum. Bilmiyorum, belki zamanım oldukça gönüllü Şifacı'lık yaparım yurt dışında ihtiyacı olan ülkelerde. Ne kadar çalışırsam çalışayım, babamın döktüğü kanları temizleyemeceğim hiç bir zaman." _

" _ Draco..."  _ Hermione, karşısında adeta bir çocuk gibi yemeğiyle oynayan koskoca adamı rahatlatmak için bir eliyle artık grileşip, seyrelmiş saçlarını okşadı.  _ "Senin Malfoy adını temizlemeye ihtiyacın yok. O Lucius'tu, sen Dracosun. Malfoy adı seninle güzel anılıyor. Sen elinden geleni yaptın." _

" _ Biliyorum Hermione." _ Kadının saçlarındaki elini alıp yavaşça masaya koydu. Ancak o eli tutmaya devam etti. " _ Yaptıklarım ve yapacaklarım Malfoy adını temizlemek için falan değil. Babamın yaptıklarını unutturmak veya kendi pasifliğimi haklı çıkarmak için de değil. İşimi, sevdiğim için yapıyorum. Bir hayatın senin avuçların arasında olması, o hayatı kurtarmak, gözlerinde ki ışıltıyı görmek. O ışıltının söndüğünü görmek en kötüsü tabii ki ama..." _ Omuzlarını silkti.  _ "Bütün bunların heyecan verici olmadığını söylersem yalan olur. Yine de Liana bütün bu iniş çıkışlara dayanamadı..." _

Aralarında kısa süreli bir sessizlik oldu. Hermione Granger, Draco'nun babasından, parçalanan evliliğine kadar giden bu dertleşme sürecinde, bir yandan bir günde üst üste kaç pot kırabileceğini merak ederken bir yandan da Draco ile bu derece dertleşicek dostluk seviyesine ne zaman eriştiklerini sorguluyordu. Zaman... İkisini de değiştirmişti aslında. Yaşlılıkla geldiği varsayılan olgunluk muydu onları şuan böylesine yakınlaştıran yoksa artık mazide kalmış, birlikte geçirdikleri çok kısa da olsa mutlu anılar mıydı?

Hermione, artık eskisi gibi ışıldamayan o mavi gözlerin kendisini süzdüğünü farkedince toparlandı. Hala Draco'nun elini tuttuğunu anlamasıyla, elini yavaşça kendine doğru çekip yemeğine kaldığı yerden devam ederken bir yandan da şu son yarım saat içerisinde kaçıncısına çabaladığını saymadığı konuyu değiştirme telaşına girdi.

" _ Eh, Scorpius nasıl? En son Rose bütün  _ **_sınavlarda_ ** _ Scorpius'u alt etmişti." _

" _ Ah, evet bende seninle o konuyu konuşucaktım." _

Hermione, soran gözlerle adamı süzerken, acaba Rose'un Scorpius ile başı belaya mı girdi, diye düşünmeden edemedi. Eğer öyle bir durum varsa, kendi kızının haklı olduğundan adı gibi emin olmasının yanında Draco'nun oğlunu da tepetaklak olmasını dilerdi. Öyle bir durumda içten içe kızıyla gurur duyacağı için utandı.

" _ Benim oğlum ve senin kızın birlikteler." _

" _ NE?!" _

Hermione Granger, bir parça haşlanmış patatesi ağzına götürmek üzereyken elindeki bıçak gümüş tabağa düştü. Hermione'nin kısa çığlığının ardından odayı tiz bir çınlama sesi doldurdu. Draco, Hermione'nin şaşkınlığını kahkaha atarak karşılarken bir yandan da masadaki peçetelerden biri ile ağzını silmeye uğraşıyordu. Hermione, belli ki Draco'nun eğlencesine pek katılmıyordu, telaşla yerinden fırladı. Oturduğu sandalye büyük bir gürültüyle yere düşerken Draco, kahkaha atmayı bırakmış, hafif telaşlı bir ses tonuyla şuan ceketini çıkarıp bir kenara fırlatmış, başı iki elinin arasında odada bir aşağı bir yukarı gezinen Hermione'yi sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

" _ Grang- Hermione! Sakin ol." _

Draco'nun ona yaklaşma çabalarını adamı üstünkörü itekleyerek engelleyen Hermione, bir an sonra adamın yakasına yapışmıştı.  _ "Malfoy emin misin? Bak bu bir şakaysa Merlin'e andım olsun burnundan getiririm." _

" _ Eminim, hayır şaka değil."  _ derken Draco bir yandan da kadının minik ancak güçlü yumruklarını sıkı sıkı tuttuğu takım elbisesinden ayırmaya çalısa da, çabaları nafileydi. Biraz da olsa Hermione'nin onu hırpalama çabalarına girişmesine izin verdi. Ellerini, hafifçe kadının omuzlarına koyarak sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

" _ Granger, ben böyle tepki vermedim duyduğumda? Bu kadar mı nefret ediyorsun benim kanımdan?"  _ derken sesinde hafif bir kırgınlık hissediliyordu Draco'nun. Hermione ise, şuan kafasındaki düşünceler bambaşka bir yerde, çok eski anılardaydı. Draco'nun ceketini bırakıp, omuzlarını tutan ellerini sertçe itti. Draco, onun itişine karşı koymazken, Hermione bacaklarının tutmadığını hissederek kendini en yakın koltuğa bıraktı. Yoldayken açmayı becerememiş olduğu topuzunu çözdü hırsla. Bir yandan geçirdiği sinir krizi, yavaş yavaş göz yaşlarına dönüşürken, Draco şuan karşısındaki kadına ne olduğu konusunda hiçbir fikri olmadığı halde, Hermione'nin oturduğu koltuğun dibinde diz çöktü. Kadına dokunmadan, ellerini koltuğun iki yanına dayadı. Hermione, her ne kadar gözlerini adamdan kaçırsa da, Draco kadının bakışlarını takip etmekte kararlıydı.

" _ Kimden duydun?" _

" _ Pansy'den. Ona da Pansy'nin kızı söylemiş. Bize söylemekten çekiniyorlarmış." _

Hermione'nin sesi artık, sanki saatlerce bir konserde başırmışçasına cılız ve kısık çıkıyordu.  _ "Neden oğluna Pansy'nin kızını ayarlamadın? Safkan safkan torunların olurdu işte..." _

" _ Hermione neler diyorsun?"  _ Draco, her saniye daha fazla şaşıramayacağını düşünürken karşısındaki kadın inatla onu yanıltmaya devam ediyordu. _ "Bizim yaşayamadıklarımızı bırak çocuklarımız yaşasın. Onların karşısına çıkması gereken son kişiler biziz." _

Bu cümlenin ardında, Hermione göz yaşlarına boğulurken, elleriyle yüzü kapadı. Draco artık kadının kendisinden ve kendi soyundan tamamen nefret ettiğine inanmış, gitmek üzere hazırlanacaktı ki, Hermione'nin parmaklarıyla boğulan sesinden zorla seçtiği bir cümle, adamı olduğu yere mıhladı.

" _ Rose, senin kızın olabilir." _

_ 'Tık tık tık' _

Yaklaşık yarım saattir Hermione'nin arada kesilen hıçkırıkları dışında sessiz olan otel odası, kapının hafifçe tıklatılmasıyla adeta bir opea salonuymuşçasına inledi. Kapının dışından  _ "Oda servisi. Yemeği toplamak için geldim efendim."  _ sesi gelirken, ikiliden kendinde konuşma cesaretini ilk bulan Draco oldu.  _ "Müsait değiliz." _ diye seslenirken kapının arka tarafına, yıkılıp kaldığı yerden ayaklandı. Kapının yanındaki fortmantoya bırakılmış olan 'Rahatsız Etmeyiniz.' yazılarından bir adet alarak, kapıyı hafifçe dışarı taraftaki açıp kapı koluna taktı. Ardından, içeriden odayı kilitledi. Raflardan birinden cam bir viski bardağı alıp, içki dolabında bulduğu alkol seviyesi en yüksek viskiyi bardağa doldurdu.

İçinden bir ses daha uzun süre burada olucaklarını söylüyordu.

Oda servisi uğrayalı 5 dakika kadar olmuş, Draco ikinci purosunu içiyordu. Odayı dolduran dumandan en sonunda rahatsız olan Hermione, pencereyi açmak için kalkığında yüzü hala ıslak, gözleri kıpkırmızıydı. Draco endişeli gözlerle Hermione'yi izlerken, kadının koltuğa oturmasının ardından biraz zaman geçmesini bekledi. Kadının bir kez daha ağlama krizine girmiyceğinden emin olduğunda, endişelerini dile getirdi.

" _ Hermione, bu büyük bir şey. Emin misin yani... Kız kızıl kafalı!" _

Hermione, başını iki yana salladı.  _ "Emin değilim elbette. Zaten Rose doğduğunda kızıl olmasının ne kadar içimi rahatlattığını bilemezsin. Ama, bilmiyorum. Sizin aile soy ağacınızı araştırdım sizde de kızıl var. Bir de Rose'un gözleri... O mavi gözler 17 yıldır bana seni hatırlatıyor. Rose'un buğulu bakan gözleri, Ron'un kızı olduğuna emin olmamı engelliyor. Gün saymayı denedim evet, ama hatırlıyorsundur o sıralar..."  _ Hermione'nin sesi git gide azalırken, neden şuan yıllar önce yaşadıkları için ilk kez utandığını hissetti.  _ "...biz de görüşüyorduk." _

Draco Malfoy hatırlıyordu. Kaderin oyununa bakın ki, sıradan bir muggle barında karşılaşmalarının ardından başlayan gizli görüşmelerinin ve ateşli gecelerinin her anını hatırlıyordu. Hermione ile geçirdiği her saniyeyi hafızasının en sağlam yerine kazımıştı. Hala her gece rüyasında, tam karşısında oturan kadını görüyordu.

Draco'nun yaşlı bedeni, yaşadıkları gecelerin anılarıyla huysuzlaşırken, bir an sonra gerçek bir kez daha kafasına dank ettiğinde, mili saniyeler için hissetiği dinçlik, yerini yorgunluk ve umutsuzluğa bırakmıştı.  _ "Bana neden daha önce söylemedin?"  _ diye sordu Hermione'nin gözlerinin içine bakarak. Sesinde öfke değil, güvenilmemenin kırgınlığı, eğer gerçekten Rose onun kızı ise kaybettiği 17 yılı nasıl telafi edemeyeceği bilincinin çaresizliği vardı.

" _ Nasıl söyleyebilirdim ki?"  _ diye yanıt verdi Hermione usulca.  _ "Hamile olduğumu öğrendiğim gün, bana geldin ve karının hamile olduğunu, bir daha görüşmememiz gerektiğini söyledin. Ne diyebilirdim Draco? 'Ben de hamileyim ama senden mi yoksa Ron'dan mı emin değilim doğunca anlarız artık eğer sendense aileni reddet, karını boşa beni al, olmadı beni kuma al.' mı demeliydim?" _

Hermione'nin sesinde ise yorgunluk vardı. 17 yıldır bu ağır yükü omuzlarında tek başına taşımanın ağırlığı bu gece daha da bir binmişti üstüne. Aksine sırlar paylaşılınca insanlar daha hafiflemiş hissetmeleri gerekmez miydi kendilerini? Peki neden şuan 17 yıldır gün be gün daha da ağırlaşan yükünü paylaşamıyordu Draco ile?

" _ Emin olmalıyız."  _ dedi Draco. Apaçık yapmaları gereken şeyi sesli olarak dile getirdi.  _ "Ama nasıl?" _

" _ Şeyy..." _ Hermione aklından geçen fikri paylaşmak konusunda kararsızdı.  _ "Aslında bilmiyorum bilior musun ama, muggle dünyasında bunun için kesin bir yöntem var. Yalnız senin ve Rose'un kan örnekleri lazım." _

" _ O zaman yarın ilk iş Hogwarts'a uç. McGonagall'a muggle hastalıklarıyla ilgili bir durum falan olduğunu söylersin. Kızını kaptığın gibi Londra'ya gel. Ben siz Londra'ya varmadan, sabahtan kan vermiş olurum istediğin yere. Rose'u da McGonagall'a söyleyeceğin şeylerle kandırabilirsin diye umuyorum. Bu konuda senin benden daha bilgilisin." _

Hermione Granger, hayatında ilk kez Draco Malfoy'un ona emir vermesine ses çıkarmadı. Hatta hafif bir baş hareketiyle dediklerini onayladı. Bir an olsun, omuzlarındaki ağırlığın paylaşıldığıını hissedebilmişti.

" _ Hermione, eğer sonuç pozitif çıkarsa, kaybettiğim zamanı her ne kadar geri alamasam da, ilk adımında, ilk kelimesinde yanında olamamışsam da,  _ **_gazını_ ** _ alabilmek için saatlerce kucağımda dolaştıramamış, süpürgeye binmeyi öğrememişsem de, hayatımın geri kalanında kızımla biraz olsun vakit geçirebilmek istiyorum. Küçük bir çocuk da değil, biz 17 yaşındayken Voldemort'la göğüs göğüse savaşmıştık. Bunu bilmeyi hakettiğini düşünüyorum. Bunu bilmesini hakediyorum. Lütfen..." _

Bütün kasları kendisini dinlememekte ısrar eden kadın, karşısındaki adamın gözlerinden samimiyetini okuduğu sözleri karşısında kalakaldı. Tek bir kılını kapırdatmaya bile cüret edemezken, vücudunun her santimetrekaresine bir pişmanlık yayılıyordu dalga dalga. Eğer yıllar önce cesaret edip de söyleyebilseydi Draco'ya, şimdi nerde, nasıl olurlardı acaba? 17 yıl önceki Draco, şimdiki Draco'nun aldığı sorumluluğu alabilir miydi? Yoksa onu kürtaj olmaya mı zorlardı? Kocaman bir aile olurlardı belki sarı, kahverengi, hafiften de kızıl.

Bunları düşünmek için ne kadar da geçti. Pişman olmak için ne kadar da geçti. 44 yaşındaydı artık. İkisininde önünde yepyeni bir hayat uzanmıyordu. Her istediklerini başarabileceklerini düşündükleri, hatta inat ettklerinde başardıkları yaşları geçmişlerdi. Hermione, düşüncelerine ve gözlerinden akan yaşlara hakim olamazken, " _ Gryffindor binasının yüz karasıyım. Korkağın, ödleğin tekiyim." _ diye sayıklıyordu bir yandan da.

Kadının bu halini gören Draco, kendine hakim olamayıp, koltuğundan kalkarak Hermione'ye yaklaştı. Tereddütlü bir şekilde, elini yavaşça omzuna götürdü. Draco'nun elinin sıcak dokunuşuyla Hermione'nin göz yaşları sele dönüştü. Draco, kollarıyla kadını saraken, Hermione'nin hıçkırıkları azaldı.

Draco, bir kez daha kadının önünde diz çöktü. Hermione'nin başını avuçları arasına aldı. Gözlerinin içine bakarak  _ "Hermione lütfen. Lütfen kabul et bu isteğimi."  _ dedi yalvaran bir sesle. Bir yandan baş parmaklarıyla Hermione'nin yüzünden süzülen yaşları siliyordu.

" _ Ama."  _ Hermione, bu bilmecede unuttukları son parçayı işaret etmek istercesine,  _ "Ron."  _ dedi sadece, devamında diyecek bir şey bulamadan.

" _ Sen bir korkak değilsin Hermione. Hiçbir zaman da olmadın. Bencilce, 'Hayır beni ve bu bebeği sahipleniceksin.' diye ortaya atılıp, beni ve ailemi bölebilirdin. Yapmadın."  _ Diyeceklerini toparlayabilmek için duraksadı. _ "Seni izledim Hermione her ne kadar sen farketmesende. Ron'un başarılarının ve o başarılarını getiren fikirlerin arkasında sen vardın. Sen olmadan şuan olduğu yerde değil Harry gibi bir çöplükte yatıyor olabilirdi." _

" _ Ama Harry..."  _ diye itiraz etmeye kalktı Hermione. Her ne olursa olsun arkadaşından böyle bahsedilmesinden hoşlanmıyordu. Bir de bu akşam tek yaptığı itiraz etmek gibi geliyordu artık kendine. Hayata, kaderine, işine, eşine... Yıllarca itiraz etmesi gereken her yerde, sustukları, içine attıklarına itiraz etmek isterken, belki de şuan şu saniye bütün hayatı boyunca tek doğrusu olan adama itiraz edebiliyordu sadece. Draco her ne kadar aksini iddia etse de, hala korkaklık yapıyordu bariz bir şekilde.

Draco, işaret parmağını Hermione'nin dudaklarına götürerek kadını susturdu, her ne kadar bunu yapmasına gerek olmasa da. Draco'nun parmaklarını dudaklarında hissetmek, Hermione'ye bir nebze olsun iyi gelmişti. Hermione, eskiden olduğu gibi, hiçbir şey düşünmeden Draco'nun dudaklarını, tekrardan kendi dudaklarında hissetmek istediğini fakretti. Hermione'nin arzusunu hissetmiş olmasına rağmen, Draco, şuan eğer öpüşmeye başlarlarsa, bu konuşmanın hiçbir zaman sonunun gelmeyeceğini, bu gecenin yadigar bir pişmanlık olarak kalacağını bildiği için, Hermione'yi deliler gibi, delikanlı gibi arzulamasına rağmen konuşmasına devam etti.

" _ Harry'e yardım etmeye çalıştığını biliyorum. Hiçbir şey için kendini suçlama. Çok şey yaşadı. Atlatamadı. Senin, Ron'un, Ginny'nin kaç kere kolundan tutup rehabilitasyon merkezine götürdüğünüzü biliyorum. Hatta bir keresinde bu görevi ben üstlendim. Ama olmadı. Yapamadı. O kadar alkol ve kumara ne Black ne de Potter mirası dayanır. Herşeye rağmen hala onun yanındayız ve ona bu halinde bile yaşlayabileceği en iyi hayatı sağlamaya çalışıyoruz. Ona, Ginny'e ve çocuklarına." _

Draco, kendini sığ suda anlamsızca çırpınan bir balık gibi hissediyordu. Aklından ve kalbinden geçen düşünceler arasında boğulmadan, dikkatini toplayarak konuya odaklandı.

" _ Harry konusunu açtığım için özür dilerim. Benim haddime değil. Ama demek istediğim..."  _ Hermione'nin üstündeki beyaz gömleğin kollarını sıyırdı yavaşça yukarı. Sıyrılan her santim kumaşla, başka bir morluk, başka bir yara ortaya çıktı.

" _ Herkes için elinden geleni yaptın Hermione. Bu yaraları farketmeyeceğimi mi sandım? Yemek yerken bile kolun titriyordu. İlk başta yorgunluktan zannettim ancak ceketini çıkarınca anladım."  _ Yaralı kolları dikkatle elleri arasında taşıyan adam, parmaklarını hafifçe yaraların ve morlukların üzerinde gezdirdi. Hermione, Draco her bir yaraya dokunduğunda, Ron ile ettkileri şiddet dolu kavgaları geliyordu gözlerinin önüne. Ron'un ona bağırışı, Ron'un tehditleri, Ron'un ona vuruşu, Ron'un ona zorla sahip oluşu... Gözlerinin içine baktığında Draco'nun yüzünde bir acıma görmeyi bekliyor olsa da tam aksine, Draco, şuan ona saygıyla bakıyordu.

" _ Harry için, Ginny için, benim için, çocukların için, herkes özellikle de Ron için elinden gelenin en iyisini yaptın Hermione. Artık kendin için birşeyler yapma vaktin gelmedi mi?" _

Hermione halen Rose'un vesayetinden buraya kadar nasıl geldilerini anlamamış, ancak nefes bile almadan sarışın adamın dudakları arasından çıkan kelimeleri dinliyorken, o sözlerin, içinde, biryerlerde, uzun yıllar önce söndüğünü sandığı bir kıvılcımı alevlendirdiğini hissetti. Bu alevi napıcağını bilmiyordu, bu alevi unutmuştu. Aklı bu alevi söndürmek, bastırmak istiyor, ancak Draco'nun tenine dokunduğu her kareden fışkırıyordu bu alev.

Draco, parmaklarını hafifçe Hermione'nin kollarından indirip, sıkıca kadının ellerini kavradı.

" _ Hermione Jean Granger, yarın herşey çözüldüğünde, Rose benim kızım çıksın yada çıkmasın, Ronald Weasley'den boşanıp, ben, Draco Malfoy ile evlenir misin?" _

**GELECEK POSTASI**

_ Sayı #52678 Tarih # 5 Nisan 2028 _

_ Sayfa #8 _

**_Analı Kızlı Evlilik!_ **

_ Genç cadılar arasında orta yaşlı ve karizmatik görünüşüyle dikkat çeken, popüler dul Malfoy Ailesi'sinin reisi Draco Malfoy ile 4 sene önce sansasyonel ve beklenmedik bir şekilde boşanma kararının ardından Sihir Bakanlığı'ndaki görevinden istifa edip inzivaya çekilen, kendisi şuan halen Sihir Bakan'lığı görevini yürütmekte olan Ronald Weasley'in eski karısı Hermione Granger; _

_ Draco Malfoy'un oğlu, Hogwarts'ta yere bakan yürek yakan Scorpius Malfoy ile Hermione Granger ve Ronald Weasley'in kızları, Hogwarts'ın gelmiş geçmiş en büyük dehası attedilen, bir o kadar da baştan çıkartıcı Rose Weasley 4 Nisan 2028 tarihinde, Notthingham sahilinde yapılan muhteşem bir törenle dünya evine girdiler. _

_ Hermione Granger'ın oğlu Hugo Weasley başta olmak üzere, Büyü Dünya'sında bir çok önemli aile, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu, Sihir Bakanlığı ve St. Mungo Sihirsel Hastalıklar ve Sakatlıklar Hastanesi'nden birçok davetlinin katıldığı düğünde çiftin yakın arkadaşları ve Lord Voldemort'a karşı yapılan savaşın kahramanları olarak bilinen Harry&Ginny Potter, Pansy&Blaise Zabini, Neville&Luna Longbottom, Bill&Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George&Alicia Weasley gibi ünlü çiftler de arkadaşlarının bu mutlu gününde yanındaydılar. _

_ Sihir Bakanı Ronald Weasley'nin düğüne gelmediği, ancak Hermione Malfoy'un duyurmaktan kaçındığı, yinede okurken gözlerini yaşartan bir not gönderdiği bizden kaçmadı. _

_ Genç ve biraz daha az genç çiftlerimize mutluluklar diliyoruz. _

" _ Anne, Draco şuna bakın!" _

İçeriden koşarak gelen Rose, kıkırdayarak elindeki Gelecek Postası'nı annesine uzatırken, arkasından gelen kocası bir anda sarılıp, genç kızı havaya kaldırdı.  _ "Sen benden başka kimleri baştan çıkarttın bakıyım?" _ diyerek kızı bir hoplatışta kucağına alan Scorpius, Rose'un  _ "Başım dönüyoooooor!" _ çığlıklarına rağmen kıkırdaşmalar ve ebeveynlerinin 'gençler' diye düşündükleri oldukça bariz olan bakışları arasında kıza havada defalarca takla attırdı.

Hugo, Rose'un uzatmayı başaramadığı Gelecek Postası'nı havada kapıp, bir çırpıda okuduktan sonra, gözlerini üvey babasına dikip dudaklarını _ "Kaç." _ diyecek şekilde oynattı. Oğlunun bu davranışı gözünden kaçmayan Hermione, Gelecek Postası'nı Hugo'nun elinden alıp, hızlı bir şekilde açık sayfaya göz gezdirmesinin ardından, gazeteyi rulo haline getirip, henüz topuklamaya fırsat bulamamış Draco Malfoy'un kafasına sertçe indirdi.  _ "Genç cadıların dikkatini çeken popüler dul." _ diye tekrar etti hatasının ne olduğunun farkına varamamış olan kocasına.

Sahil kenarındaki, ufak ahşap klübeden gelen gülüşmeler ve Hugo'nun  _ "BENDE SEVGİLİMİ İSTİYORUM! LILY NEDEN BURDA DEĞİL!" _ bağırışları arasında, Güneş, okyanusun ötesinden yavaşça batıyordu. Sudan gelen yosun kokusu sinsice ağaçlıklara doğru yayıldı. Okyanusun yeşil rengi gökyüzüne vurmuş, hafif gri bulutlu hava, Güneş ışınlarının kırılmasıyla yavaşça yeşile dönerken, mutlu ve olmayı herkesten çok haketmiş olanlar, en sonunda, mutluydular.


End file.
